


Help.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Relationship Problems, Therapy, bottom!Jensen, hard sex, on the floor, top!Misha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hará falta ayuda para reavivar la chispa de esta vieja pareja. Cuando eso pase, todo irá como la seda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help.

DÍA 1

-Jensen, ¿puedes hacer el favor de arreglarte?

-¿Puedes primero volver a explicarme por qué tenemos que ir a terapia de pareja?

Misha agachó la cabeza, apretando los dientes y respirando hondo.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, Jen.

Jensen alzó los brazos con agotamiento, dándole la espalda y luego frotándose la cara.

-¿No quieres venir? De acuerdo. Pero si no vienes conmigo hoy, no quiero volver a verte.

Jensen se horrorizó. ¿Perder a Misha? ¿No volver a verle nunca? ¿De verdad era tan grave la situación? ¿Hasta cuánto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar?

-Iré, claro que iré. Pero sigo sin verle el fuste, ¿vale? 

Misha sonrió agridulcemente. Si aceptaba ir, no estaba todo perdido, ¿verdad?

Llegaron justo a tiempo, y una chica joven les dijo que enseguida podrían entrar. Al llamarles, ambos se levantaron con temor en el cuerpo, cada uno mostrándolo a su manera. Cuando cruzaron la puerta, una mujer pelirroja de pelo corto les saludó y les invitó a sentarse. Sonreía y parecía muy simpática.

-Bueno, Jensen, Misha… Me alegro de conoceros, yo soy Felicia. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Bien?

-Se hace lo que se puede-respondió Jensen.

-Como siempre, ¿no? Vale, la primera sesión es para conocernos, así que… ¿Por qué no me contáis vuestra historia?

-Jensen y yo nos conocimos en el instituto-dijo Misha-. Llevamos desde entonces juntos, y poco más de cinco años casados.

-Vaya, eso es muchísimo tiempo. Es admirable, muy romántico.

Jensen se sentía cada vez más incómodo, y prefería no hablar. Misha, por otro lado, quería hacer cualquier cosa para no echar a perder su relación.

-¿Nunca salisteis con otras personas?

-Bueno-Misha sonrió-. Tuvimos rollos cuando éramos críos, como todos los adolescentes. Pero la nuestra fue nuestra primera vez.

-¿Y cuál creéis que es el problema?

-No es lo mismo-dijo cabizbajo-. No pasamos tiempo juntos, y cuando estamos solos no sabemos ni qué decir.

Jensen se entristeció por oír eso de sus labios.

-¿Y tú, Jensen?-Felicia llamó su atención-. ¿Cuál dirías que es el problema?

-No creía que hubiese problemas hasta hoy-apartó la mirada-. Puede que estemos distantes el uno del otro… Trabajo mucho en nuestra tienda.

-¿Trabajáis juntos?

-Sí-respondió Misha-. Cuando terminamos de estudiar quisimos montar nuestro propio negocio. Entre los dos y un amigo en común. Tenemos una cafetería, allí servimos helados y pasteles… Desayunos. 

-¿Y es necesario trabajar tanto allí?

Jensen hizo un amago de responder explicando la economía de su local, pero Misha clavó un rotundo no en el ambiente antes de darle la oportunidad.

-Chicos, voy a haceros una pregunta. ¿Cuánto hace que no salís juntos los dos solos?-Ninguno respondió, simplemente se quedaron pensativos-. ¿Sabéis qué? Hacedlo. Id al cine, a dar un paseo nocturno, a cenar… Lo que prefiráis. Preguntaos mutuamente qué es lo que echáis de menos, lo que os gustaría innovar, lo que preferís en una velada romántica y llevadlo acabo. Charlad largo y tendido, y nos veremos en otra sesión.

 

DÍA 2

Jensen cerró la cafetería y volvió a casa. Supuso que Misha le estaría esperando en casa, y así era. Solo que esa noche no había pedido una pizza, ni comida china. Se había pasado la tarde cocinando para él, y de postre tenía su dulce favorito.

-¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Hola!-Dijo desde la cocina.

-¿A qué huele?

-He preparado la cena.

-Pues huele de maravilla, ¿qué es?

-Arroz y conejo.

-¿Arroz? ¿Con conejo? ¿Español?

-Como el que comimos en nuestra luna de miel, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo. Le cogí cariño a ese hotel-sonrió, pero pronto se puso triste. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no compartían el lecho?

-Echo de menos hacer el amor contigo-se atrevió a decir Misha.

-Yo también.

-¿Y por qué…? ¿Qué nos ha pasado? Parecemos dos extraños. 

-No lo sé.

-Antes bastaba con que pusieras esa cara, ¿sabes? Mantenías la mirada y luego levantabas las cejas, sonreías de manera pervertida y… Yo tenía que dejar lo que estuviese haciendo para besarte. Pero ya no la haces.

-No sé por qué.

-Tal vez caímos en la rutina. Tal vez te aburría.

-Hey, vamos. No digas eso. 

-Es la verdad, Jen.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?

-¿Y cuándo si no, Jen? Si hay algo que sientes que tienes que decir, dilo ahora.

-No me acuerdo de la última vez que me dijiste que me querías.

-Te lo digo todas las malditas noches.

-Pero no lo sientes. Y no es lo mismo. Parece que para ti es igual que decir buenas noches-le comenzaba a temblar la voz-. Tengo miedo de perderte y necesito abrazarte, pero entonces también tengo miedo de que si te abrazo, sea frío y no cálido. Sinceramente, menos mal que decidiste que necesitábamos terapia-se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Misha corrió a abrazarle, sabiendo que comenzarían a llorar los dos sin remediarlo. Al principio, Jensen aún temía no sentir nada en ese abrazo. Pero la humedad de las lágrimas de Misha sobre su hombro le decían que estaba equivocado, se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-Lo siento-susurró Misha con la voz rota-, perdóname… Perdóname…

-Yo también lo siento, Mish…-le abrazó con más fuerza-. Lo siento mucho…

Cuando dejaron de llorar y las lágrimas se secaron, Misha le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si nos llevamos la cena a la cama y terminamos de arruinar allí esta velada tan romántica?

Jensen contuvo una risa y asintió. Cuando Misha iba a coger los platos de la mesa, Jensen le retuvo.

-Misha… ¿te importa si solo… vamos a la cama?

-No, está bien.

Solo tenían puestos los pantalones de pijama, y Jensen le esperaba en la cama cuando Misha salió del baño. Apagó la luz, se tumbó junto a él y se acurrucaron en un abrazo. 

-Había olvidado que era yo el que cuidaba de ti-confesó Misha.

-Y yo me olvidé de que tú también necesitas mimos.

-Jensen… Por favor, no te olvides nunca de que te amo… Ni siquiera por muy idiota que pueda ser, porque… Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Las palabras eran tan pausadas entre unas y otras, había silencio porque todo era difícil, pero a la vez parecía infinito el tiempo cuando estaban juntos. Eso nunca había cambiado, y nunca cambiaría. Todo era tan sencillo. Solo tenían que abrir sus almas, solo mostrarse, incluso lo más oscuro que pudiesen guardar, dejarlo todo al descubierto. Ya está. Ya ha pasado todo.

-Mish… Quiero besarte-le miró, y Misha inclinó su rostro hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Jensen fundió los labios con los suyos. Al principio estaban secos, pero su humedad se contagió, y Jensen lo convirtió en un acto romántico inigualable; casi como la sensación del primer beso, en el que no juegan las bocas, sino que solo se dicen lo que no pueden expresar con palabras.

 

DÍA 3

-Bueno, chicos-les saludaba Felicia-. ¿Qué tal esa cita?

-No quiero soltarle desde anoche-confesó Misha-. No quiero tenerle lejos.

Jensen sonrió, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Eso es muy bonito. Es más, diría que sois la pareja más unida que he visto por aquí. ¿Qué pasó en esa cita?

-Todo… Fluyó-explicó Jensen-. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba. Creo que… Recuperamos la confianza. De lo único que tengo miedo ahora es de soltarle-rio emocionado.

-Vale, pues creo que ahora entramos en una zona algo más… Subida de tono. El sexo-a la pareja se le borraron las sonrisas de las caras-. Deduzco que es un tema delicado, pero es importante. Esa confianza que decías… Hay que recuperarla en todos los ámbitos. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo tenéis relaciones?

-Hace meses que no tenemos-contestó Misha con resignación.

-No pasa nada-les consolaba-. No es tan grave como pensáis. La imaginación siempre supera la realidad. ¿Solíais ser activos en la cama?

-Bueno… Algunas veces nos daban arrebatos, pero la mayoría… Era relajado, despacio.

-Lo relajado no está mal. Es bueno poder hacer el amor con tu pareja con frecuencia, que sea… Profundo a un nivel más espiritual que físico. Pero también es bueno innovar, hacer realidad algunas fantasías, experimentar… Por ejemplo, en las posturas.

-Nuestro repertorio eran dos o tres-Jensen se rascó la nuca.

-¿Juguetes, lubricantes…?

-Nunca usamos juguetes-contestó Misha-. Lubricantes de distintos sabores sí, pero no juguetes.

-¿Os contabais vuestras fantasías?-Misha y Jensen no abrieron el pico, dieron la pregunta por respondida; era obvio que no-. Pues chicos, buenas noticias, hemos dado uno de los principales problemas. Sé perfectamente que alguna vez habréis tenido fantasías, o sueños eróticos. Y quiero que os confeséis uno ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora?-Felicia asintió-. ¿Aquí?-Felicia volvió a asentir-. De acuerdo, no sé…

-Siempre pensaba en estamparlo contra algo y hacérselo en el suelo-dijo Misha, dejando a Jensen con los ojos abiertos como platos, girando la cabeza lentamente hacia él-. Sobretodo cuando…-se aclaró la garganta-. Cuando me ponías esa cara que me solías poner.

-Es un buen comienzo-dijo Felicia-. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jensen?

-Yo… Yo me acabo de quedar a cuadros-sonrió nervioso, cruzándose de piernas, pensando que hacía tiempo que no tenía una erección por culpa de Misha-. No sé, supongo que… Eso de probar cosas nuevas no estaría mal… Alguna postura, algún… Accesorio.

-Creo que yo podría hacer un par de recomendaciones en ese aspecto.

-¿Ah, sí?-Jensen se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

-No sois personas de emociones fuertes, ¿me equivoco?

-Bueno…

-Creo que para soltaros un poco estaría bien algo sencillo. Como un juguete de plumas para estimular la piel, hacer cosquillas… Algo de tortura erótica, ¿me seguís ? A veces no hacen falta juguetes muy típicos como un estimulador de próstata o un anillo. Basta con conocer bien el cuerpo de la otra persona y estimular donde se debe.

-A mí lo de las plumas me suena bien-dijo Jensen.

-Yo me decanto más por el vibrador-contestó Misha, sumando otro corte a Jensen.

-Eso lo decidís vosotros. Habladlo, decidíos por lo que os haga sentir más cómodos y creáis que os vaya a dar más placer a ambos. Eso es lo importante. Y lo de las posturas no es tan difícil si habéis probado tan pocas. ¿Qué solíais hacer?

-El… misionero-dijo Misha-. Doggy… Y bueno, alguna vez probamos el 69, pero no solíamos hacerlo mucho.

-No está mal. En realidad es fácil, basta con echarle imaginación.

 

DÍA 4

Era a Misha al que le tocaba cerrar la cafetería ese día, y seguramente llegaría tarde. Jensen sabía que Misha no dejaría solo a Jared a cargo de la cafetería. Decidió que era hora de hacer algo también.

-¿Jensen?-Le llamó Misha cuando llegó a casa.

Jensen respiró hondo antes de salir de la habitación, miró el interior de la bolsa que tenía en las manos al ponerse de pie, y por fin reunió el valor para salir al comedor.

-Hola.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Nada, pensaba-respondió, yendo hacia él, dejando la bolsa en el sofá primero-. ¿Sabes? En terapia… Conseguiste… Conseguiste excitarme un poco-musitó-. Nunca habías dicho cosas tan directas.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?-respiró despacio.

-He… Tenía la tarde libre y he comprado un par de cosas-sonrió nervioso-. ¿Sigues… Pensando en estamparme contra algo?-Misha no sabía contestar, aunque la respuesta estaba clara. Jensen se concentró un momento, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía una expresión seria y mantenía la mirada clavada en él. Entonces alzó las cejas y ladeó una sonrisa insinuante.

Misha se lanzó a sus labios con ferocidad, mordisqueándole.

-Dios… Cómo echaba de menos esa cara…

Jensen sonrió al ver que no había perdido su tacto.

-Misha… Ya pensaba que no me deseabas…

-Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti…

Volvieron a besarse fervientemente, tirando de la ropa del otro.

-Dime qué hay en la bolsa …-ronroneaba.

-Bueno, he comprado… Accesorios-se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mmm… Quiero ver qué has traído-sonreía-. Enséñamelo anda-pedía.

Jensen siguió besándole, terminando de quitarle la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. 

-Está bien. Cierra los ojos.

Misha le complació y esperó a ver cuál era su movimiento. Jensen sonrió risueño y caminó al sofá. Sacó el plumero de la bolsa y fue de vuelta hasta Misha, acariciándole la curvatura del cuello con él.

-¿Pero qué…?- Misha río y abrió los ojos-. Oh… Es una buena idea.

-Sí que lo es…-Jensen lo pasó por su espalda, causándole un escalofrío que le erizó.

Misha se sentía vivo y excitado, le encantaba el tacto ligero de las plumas mezclado con las manos cálidas de Jensen, y sus besos en la nuca, el cuello, los hombros… 

Misha se giró y fue directo a su boca, jugando con la lengua, terminando de dejar también su torso al descubierto, empujándole paso a paso contra la pared. La espalda de Jensen dio con el frío de esa pared, consumido por el ansia de volver a ser poseído por ese hombre. 

-He traído algo mas…

-Enséñamelo cuando estemos en el suelo.

Misha tiró de él una vez més, y fue el primero en caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Sin apartar la mirada, le quito el cinturón y desabrochó sus vaqueros. Jensen no cabía en sí mismo, era obvio lo que Misha se disponía a hacer. Estaba bajándole los pantalones, arrugándolos en sus tobillos, y después se les unieron los boxers. Las manos de Misha le sostuvieron la pelvis mientras su boca se acercaba, lamiendo en círculos su glande.

-Dios, Mish…-jadeó, sujetándole la cabeza, sumiéndose en el placer-. Ah… Para, para. Deja que te lo haga yo a ti, Mish. Para… 

Misha lo dejó, separándose despacio. Se quedó de rodillas una vez que él mismo se hubo deshecho de la ropa que le quedaba, se quedó esperando. Jensen se puso a su altura en el suelo, tragando saliva. Se inclinó hacia él, hacia delante, pero no hacia abajo. Misha se encargó de eso con su mano derecha, empujando ligeramente a Jensen desde la cabeza hasta que tuvo su miembro cerca de los labios. Jensen entreabrió esos labios jugosos suyos y lamió gatunamente con la lengua, para luego meterla entera en su boca lentamente y moverse de arriba a abajo de principio a fin. Misha jadeaba incontroladamente. Entonces, Jensen sintió cómo le agarraba de la cabellera para que se detuviese. Jensen acató la orden. 

-Enséñame qué más has comprado, Jen…-suspiró. 

Jensen asintió, dándole otro beso antes de coger la bolsa y sacarlo todo. Misha vio los condones, el lubricante de fresa, y un plugin. 

-¿Esto es lo que creo, Jen? ¿Has comprado un vibrador? 

-Es un… Es un estimulador de próstata… Que vibra. 

-¿Quieres que lo probemos?-Sonrió con amabilidad. 

Jensen gateó hasta su oído para susurrarle. 

-Me gustaría que… Lo usaras conmigo. 

Misha aprovechó la cercanía de Jensen para chuparle el cuello, eso hizo que se apartara. Misha cogió los dos cojines del sofá y los tiró al suelo, empujó a Jensen y se abalanzó sobre él. 

-¡Ah!-Gimió-. Nunca te había visto así. 

-Nunca me habías sugerido una cosa así-cogió el lubricante-. ¿Te das la vuelta, cariño?-Enarcó una ceja, sugerente. 

Jensen tragó saliva una vez más, obedeciendo. Luego sintió el peso de Misha sobre él, y su erección entre las nalgas. Misha le besó la espalda desde la nuca hasta ese lindo trasero. Le separó las nalgas y vertió el lubricante directamente en la entrada. Solo fue un poco, para entonces pasar la lengua. Jensen gimió. 

-¿Qué haces?-exclamó. 

-¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Creía que eso no lo haríamos nunca. No es… No debe ser… Agradable de hace-eh-eh… 

Jensen tuvo que agarrarse a los cojines para contenerse. Misha seguía comiéndole. 

-Oh, sí… Oh, por favor… 

-¿Por favor? 

-¡No pares! 

Misha sonrió mientras su lengua seguía ocupada. Pero pronto paró, y continuó con los dedos, añadiendo mucha más cantidad de aquel gel. Al principio solo le rozó, luego metió uno, moviéndolo ligeramente. Fue directo a por el plugin, lubricándolo bien. Jensen se estremeció, y enseguida no fue solo ese extraño tacto el que le llenaba, sino también una vibración. Misha se deleitó con los sonoros gemidos que daba su marido, arqueando la espalda conforme él aumentaba la potencia. Misha se dedicó a observarle al tiempo que se ponía uno de los condones. Entonces fue apagando el plugin despacio, y le dio un minuto a Jensen para recuperar el aliento. 

-Jen… ¿Estás bien? 

-Sí, sí. Por favor, Misha. Quítame esto… Y túmbate tú ahora. 

Misha se sorprendió por esa petición, pero confiaba en Jensen. 

-De acuerdo-Y así lo hizo. 

Cuando estuvo tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, acomodado con los cojines, Jensen se subió a horcajadas. Misha le observó atónito y apasionado por la mera idea. Se introdujo lentamente en su cuerpo, contoneando sus caderas, apoyándose con la palma de las manos en el pecho de Misha. Los movimientos les estaban volviendo locos a ambos. Jensen quería mantenerse erguido, pero temblaba, y mucho le costaba no inclinarse cada vez más hasta dejarse caer sobre Misha. En ese momento empujó a Jensen para tenerle en esa posición por poco tiempo que fuese. Lo sostuvo para poder erguirse él mismo sin salir de su interior. Misha fue el que siguió moviéndose, aferrándose a Jensen, provocando gritos. Jensen iba a terminar sin siquiera necesitar tocarse, y Misha solo deseaba darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. 

-Misha… Misha…-Suplicaba entrecortadamente, advirtiéndole. 

Misha insistió en sus embestidas. Le quedaba también tan poco para llegar al clímax… 

Se miraron a los ojos justo antes del instante culme, estremeciéndose, convulsionando, gritando descontroladamente. Pasados los fuegos artificiales, volvieron a la realidad y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se abrazaron. 

-Te quiero… Te quiero…

 

DÍA 5

-Vaya…-decía Felicia, entrando en la cafetería. 

Misha y Jensen salieron a recibirla. Querían darle las gracias por haber supuesto un cambio tan importante en sus vidas, y la invitaron a tomar lo mejorcito de la cocina de su local. Los propietarios y la doctora completamente solos, por un día de cierre no pasaría nada.

-Chicos, me alegra veros tan bien, hacéis una pareja fantástica.

-Eso digo yo siempre-Jared salió de detrás del mostrador con el plato de tortitas en la mano.

-Madre mía, huele de maravilla.

-Gracias-sonrió Jared, quitándose el delantal de cocina.

-¿Pero no son muchas?

-Tú no has visto comer a Jared-susurró Misha.

-¡Eh!-Se quejó, pero luego se encogió de hombros-. Bah, tiene razón-rieron los cuatro.

-¿Y qué haréis ahora?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Comprar un perro-dijo Jensen.

-Qué bien.

-Sí, pero solo como entrenamiento-explicó Misha-. Antes de adoptar.


End file.
